A liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel, a backlight and the like. As the backlight, for example, there is a direct light type in which an LED substrate having light emitting diodes (LEDs) mounted thereon and a diffusion plate for diffusing light from the LEDs are provided on a rear surface side of the liquid crystal display panel, and an optical sheet is provided on a front surface of the diffusion plate, or an edge light type which includes a light guide plate disposed on the rear surface side of the liquid crystal display panel through an optical sheet, and an LED substrate disposed to face an end face of the light guide plate.
In recent years, as a size of the liquid crystal display apparatus has become larger, in order to mount a plurality of LEDs, the LED substrate should be elongated. However, a length of the LED substrate is limited due to constraints on a production apparatus and the like. Therefore, a light source module, in which two LED substrates are linearly disposed, and the respective LED substrates are connected by a relay connector, thereby elongating the LED substrate, has been disclosed (see Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2013-222608).